Leche de cabra
by LitlBird
Summary: Antes de los sucesos de Infinity War, Steve va a visitar a Bucky a su cabaña en Wakanda


\- ¿Cómo se llama ésta?

\- Shuri.

\- ¿Y esta otra?

\- M'Baku.

\- ¿Mbucky?

\- M'Ba-ku, Steve. M'Ba-ku.

\- ¿Qué hay de esta pequeñaja? - Bucky alzó la vista hacia él y sonrió.

\- Peggy.

\- ¿En serio? - Steve se puso en pie con la cabritilla en brazos- ¿Peggy?

\- Lo sé- Bucky volvió a la tarea de llenar los comederos, aun sonriendo- La verdadera Peggy me hubiera roto la nariz de haberse enterado.

\- Tonterías, estaría encantada- Steve meció suavemente a la cabritilla antes de dejarla en el suelo- Todavía no me creo que seas pastor de cabras.

\- Algún hobby tenía que buscarme- dijo secándose el sudor de la frente- Shuri quería que cuidara caimanes, pero las cabras dan menos problemas.

\- No sé...- Steve sonrió con burla- ¿Seguro que está bien que un lobo blanco esté al cuidado de unas cabras? - Bucky le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro y Steve le ayudó a guardar el pienso antes de entrar en la cabaña. La primera vez que Steve había ido a visitar a Bucky a Wakanda había sido en el laboratorio de Shuri, y más como una prueba psicológica que como una visita. No había puesto pegas, por supuesto; era mejor empezar con calma, dejando que Bucky tuviera espacio suficiente para sanar. Por eso le sorprendió que la segunda visita fuera en su nueva casa, en medio del campo y sin ningún tipo de supervisión.

\- Estás en tu casa- dijo Bucky franqueando la puerta detrás de él. Steve se sentó en una de las sillas y echó un buen vistazo alrededor. La cabaña era mucho más pequeña que su habitación en el complejo de los Vengadores. Consistía en una sola pieza, con una mesa en el centro, una cocina con los utensilios básicos en un lateral, y un viejo colchón en la parte más alejada de la puerta.

\- Vives a cuerpo de rey.

\- No me puedo quejar- Bucky se encogió de hombros- No pago alquiler ni impuestos, y los únicos vecinos que tengo caminan a cuatro patas.

\- No es un poco... ¿solitario?

\- Lobo blanco, amigo mío- respondió guiñando un ojo. Steve no pudo evitar sonreír. Hacía mucho que no veía a Bucky bromear con aquella facilidad; lo había echado de menos.

\- ¿Así que así es como pasas los días? ¿Rodeado de cabras y aullando a la luna?

\- Ríete todo lo que quieras; mis cabras son las mejores de toda Wakanda. Lo que me recuerda...- Bucky cruzó la estancia en dos pasos y abrió la nevera- Seguro que nunca has probado la leche de cabra.

\- Supongo que hay una primera vez para todo- Steve se dedicó a ver cómo Bucky se movía de un lado a otro de la pequeña cocina, preparando una merienda a base de leche y pequeñas ciruelas en cuestión de segundos. Era extraño verle hacer todo aquello con un solo brazo, pero Steve ya empezaba a acostumbrarse; Bucky se desenvolvía con tal soltura que a veces olvidaba que le faltaba una extremidad.

\- ¿Cómo van las cosas por América? - preguntó por encima del hombro.

\- Canadá- puntualizó Steve- Y eso las veces que paso más de dos días seguidos en un mismo sitio. Últimamente no hago más que saltar de un estado a otro. Pero no está tan mal- se apresuró a añadir al ver que Bucky fruncía el ceño- Tengo a Natasha y a Wanda... Y Sam te manda recuerdos.

\- Ya, seguro...- Bucky titubeó un segundo antes de dejar el plato de ciruelas frente a él- Y... ¿Y Tony?

\- Tony...- Steve jugueteó con una de las ciruelas antes de metérsela en la boca- No he... No he vuelto a verle desde Siberia. Le mandé un teléfono por si quería recuperar el contacto, pero no... no creo que llame- no le culpaba; ¿cómo iba a llamarle después de todo lo que había pasado?

\- Podrías llamarle tú...- Bucky bajó la vista nada más pronunciar las palabras, pero Steve no dijo nada. Quería explicar que no podía llamarle sin más, que aquel teléfono era sólo para emergencias, pero sabía que sonaría a excusa; todo parecía sonar a excusa cuando se trataba de Tony- Lo siento- Steve hizo un gesto quitándole importancia; era él quien había hecho daño a Tony, no Bucky. Si había alguien que debía sentirlo era él- Le... L-le he escrito una carta. A Tony. Para disculparme- Bucky alzó la vista y se abrazó el torso; Steve casi podía verle cruzado de brazos- Sé que no es mucho, pero pensé... pensé que debía...

\- Es un buen paso- Steve intentó sonreír- Se la haré llegar, no te preocupes- Bucky asintió para sí y se volvió para coger la leche. _Dos cartas, le va a encantar_. Steve se metió otra ciruela en la boca. Ni siquiera sabía si había leído su carta o la había dejado sin abrir junto al teléfono. Probablemente la hubiera destruido nada más recibirla.

\- ¿Por lo demás todo bien? - Bucky se apresuró a cambiar de tema.

\- Todo bien- aseguró Steve cogiendo otra ciruela- Todo lo bien que se puede esperar, al menos. Aunque nada de lo que te cuente puede compararse con lo que tienes aquí. Esto es vida.

\- Podrías quedarte- la ciruela que tenía en la mano resbaló entre sus dedos y cayó al suelo, pero Steve apenas se dio cuenta.

\- ¿Quedarme? - Bucky seguía dándole la espalda, ocupado en llenar los vasos de leche, de modo que Steve no sabía si lo decía en serio o no- Dices... ¿dices a dormir?

\- Digo quedarte, Steve- Bucky se giró con los dos vasos en la mano y Steve tragó saliva; lo decía en serio.

\- ¿A vivir? ¿Aquí contigo?

\- ¿Por qué no? - se sentó frente a él y empujó suavemente uno de los vasos en su dirección- Sitio hay de sobra. Además, tú mismo lo has dicho: eres un fugitivo. ¿Por qué pasarte la vida yendo de un sitio a otro cuando puedes, bueno... quedarte aquí? - Steve guardó silencio y Bucky suspiró- ¿Tan terrible sería? - vivir en Wakanda con Bucky... ¿Y por qué no? No sería muy diferente a la vida que llevaron en Brooklyn, los dos juntos compartiendo habitación en un piso no mucho más grande que aquella cabaña. Sólo que en Wakanda no había pobreza. Ni guerra. Ni problemas. Steve tanteó una de las ciruelas del plato sin llegar a cogerla. Podría hacerlo. Podría dejarlo todo atrás y empezar de cero con Bucky. Sería tan fácil...

\- Sería perfecto- suspiró- Sería genial, pero...

\- ¿Pero?

\- No puedo, Buck. Hay gente que depende de mí, ahora más que nunca. No puedo simplemente...- meneó la cabeza- No puedo dejarles.

\- ¿Y si no dependieran de ti? - Bucky se inclinó hacia delante- ¿Y si no tuvieras que seguir siendo el héroe que todos esperan que seas?

\- Bucky...

\- Sam, Natasha, incluso ese arquero que vi en el aeropuerto; cualquiera de ellos podría ocupar tu lugar sin problemas y lo sabes. Además, todo el mundo lo entendería. Y nadie te lo echaría en cara, ni siquiera Tony- Steve apartó la vista incómodo- No sería como si te rindieras- continuó adivinando sus pensamientos- Y tampoco tendrías que quedarte para siempre, sólo un par de semanas y si no te convence...

\- Ya te he dicho que no puedo.

\- ¿No puedes o no quieres? - Steve volvió la vista hacia él y le miró con dureza, pero Bucky no retrocedió- Maldita sea, Steve, llevas luchando tanto tiempo como yo, incluso más. No me imagino por lo que has tenido que pasar. ¿No crees que ya has hecho bastante? ¿No crees que mereces un descanso de todo eso? ¿No quieres vivir una vida tranquila?

\- Claro que quiero.

\- Pues ahora puedes- Bucky suavizó el tono y apoyó la mano sobre la de Steve- Aquí. Conmigo. Como en los viejos tiempos- _como en los viejos tiempos..._ Steve bajó la vista, sopesando sus palabras. Ese era el problema: irse a vivir con Bucky era la mejor decisión que podía tomar en aquellos momentos, pero sería exactamente igual a como era antes. Solo que no como Bucky esperaba.

\- ¿Recuerdas cómo era vivir en Brooklyn? ¿Cómo tenías que revisar cada tarde los callejones por si estaba desangrándome en algún contenedor? Pues ahora es aún peor. Al principio creía que la vida de fugitivo me ayudaría a frenar el ritmo, a tomar las cosas con más calma, pero no es así. No paro de buscar la próxima pelea, y cuando no la tengo la provoco. Y esto- abarcó la estancia con un gesto- Vivir aquí, en medio de ninguna parte... Aguantaría como mucho una semana antes de querer echar la cabaña abajo- no era sólo el vivir en un lugar aislado, era todo lo que conllevaba. Levantarse cada mañana sin responsabilidades ni problemas a los que enfrentarse, sintiendo decepción en lugar de alivio. Salir a la calle con la sensación de que alguien te sigue, a pesar de no tener a nadie a tu alrededor, prestando atención a cualquier indicio de conflicto, rezando por encontrar alguna pelea al doblar la esquina. Los niveles de adrenalina disparados a todas horas, negándose a bajar, aumentando las pulsaciones y sobrecargando los músculos, cada vez más tensos. No dormir por las noches, con la atención puesta en cada ruido aun sabiendo que nadie entrará por la puerta. Ya había pasado antes por todo aquello, y Bucky no se lo merecía. Él había hecho progresos, había seguido adelante y había comenzado una nueva vida, una vida que le daba paz; no merecía la pena arriesgar todo aquello sólo porque Steve fuera incapaz de llevar una vida doméstica- Quiero vivir contigo, Bucky, de verdad que sí. Pero no puedo- Bucky le miró de hito en hito y apretó su mano con fuerza. Lo entendía. No lo compartía, pero lo entendía. Nadie mejor que él para entenderlo; probablemente hubiera pasado por algo similar. O quizás no. Quizás simplemente Bucky conocía a Steve demasiado bien y sabía la respuesta a su proposición aún antes de hacerla.

\- Veo que sigues siendo un cabezota...

\- Y tú sigues teniendo demasiada paciencia conmigo- Steve le devolvió suavemente el apretón antes de que Bucky apartara la mano- Lo siento.

\- No lo sientas tanto- repuso volviendo al tono de ligereza de antes- Aún me debes al menos una visita de cortesía al mes.

\- Serán dos si sigues dándome leche de cabra recién ordeñada para merendar- Bucky volvió a sonreír y Steve se relajó.

\- Por la leche de cabra- dijo alzando su vaso.

\- Por los viejos tiempos- los vasos chocaron y Steve bebió medio trago de golpe- Está buena... ¿De quién es?

\- De Steven- Steve se atragantó y Bucky rió con ganas. Por un momento, todo estuvo bien.


End file.
